The Reason
by HunFabb
Summary: Sequel to "The Season" /HunHan/Genderswitch/Oneshot/


.

 _"Kapan semuanya berubah diantara kita?"_

 _"Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Bukannya kamu yang memulai?"_

 _"Apa kamu terluka?"_

 _"Kenapa bertanya?"_

 _"Aku ingin tahu,"_

 _"Kamu tahu jelas jawabannya,"_

 _"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu,"_

 _"Lihat kedalam hatimu dan kamu akan mengerti!"_

 _"Apa kamu menungguku"_

 _"Menurutmu?"_

 _"Ya. Kau iya!"_

 _"Kenapa begitu yakin?"_

 _"Karena kamu mencintaiku,"_

 _"Perasaan seseorang bisa berubah Sehun-ah. Bukannya itu juga yang terjadi denganmu?"_

.

.

.

.

 **The Reason**

 **Sequel to "The Season"**

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa semua baik-baik saja disana?"

Luhan mengetuk mode _handsfree_ pada ponselnya dan meletakkannya di konter dapur sementara dia mulai membuat secangkir teh untuk dirinya sendiri dengan takaran gula yang melebihi batas normal.

"Ya, hanya saja aku kehabisan gula lagi minggu ini. Sepertinya aku harus membeli dua kali lipat dari biasanya untuk persediaan."

Yixing di seberang sambungan telepon sana menghela napas. "Oh Lulu, kumohon, kebiasaan mengkonsumsi gula berlebihanmu itu tolong dikurangi, kamu tidak mau kena diabetes di usia muda 'kan?"

Luhan duduk sementara mulai meminum teh buatannya. "Akan aku pikirkan,"

"Lulu..."

Luhan tertawa. "Ya ya. Kakak, berhenti mengkhawatirkanku berlebihan seperti itu. Semuanya baik-baik saja, aman dan terkendali disini...Nah, bagaimana Jonxing. Oh aku sangat merindukan keponakan imutku itu,"

"Jangan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan Lulu. Kamu tahu kamulah yang sekarang perlu di khawatirkan. Karena anakku akan baik-baik saja, hidup bahagia dan amam bersama Mama dan Papanya disini. Haruskah aku mencarikan seseorang untuk menjagamu juga disana?"

"Bukan seorang, tapi seekor kurasa." Luhan membenarkan. "Bagaimana dengan herder?"

"Lulu Kakak serius!"

"Haha, bercanda,"

"Nah, tidak lucu,"

"Kakak tidak usah khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja. Janji. Berbahagialah disana dengan Kak Suho dan Jonxing kecil, aku akan berkunjung minggu depan. Jangan terlalu memikirkan aku karena itu akan membuatmu cepat mendapat keriput,"

"Kau ini..."

"Hehe."

Setelah itu mereka mengubah topik pembicaraan, Yixing menceritakan bagaiaman kehidupannya di rumah barunya di Busan bersama keluarga kecilnya yang bahagia dengan suami yang begitu mencintainya, dan Luhan turut bahagia juga untuk itu. Setelah berkata jika mereka saling rindu dan Luhan—untuk kedua kalinya berjanji akan berkunjung minggu depan, Luhan memutuskan sambungan telepon. Ia beranjak untuk mencuci gelas ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya kembali menyala dengan sebuah pesan dari sederet angka tanpa nama disana.

 _Lu bisakah kita bertemu..._

Luhan tahu pasti siapa si pengirim, karena ia sudah terlalu menghapal nomor itu di luar kepala meski ia sudah menghapus kontaknya beberapa tahun lalu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sehun bertanya, setelah pelayan kafe pergi dengan catatan pesanan mereka.

"Aku baik," jawab Luhan.

"Apa kamu yakin?"

"Ya." Luhan mengangguk yakin. "Kenapa?"

"Kamu terlihat lebih kurus dari terakhir kali ku lihat." Mata pria itu memindai gadis di depannya.

"Eoh? Benarkah?"

"Ya, apa kamu makan dengan benar?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku tidak yakin juga sih, aku keseringan makan _fast food_ ,"

"Oh, Lu... Kenapa kamu hidup seperti itu?"

"Hidup seperti apa?"

"Kebiasaanmu makan _junk food,_ itu salasatu alasan kenapa kau mudah sekali sakit. Apa bahkan obsesimu terhadap makanan manis belum juga hilang? Ayolah itu tidak sehat,"

"Sehun-ah kamu tahu aku tidak bisa masak,"

"Kamu bisa meminta Yixing untuk membuat makanan sehat untukmu?"

"Kami tidak lagi tinggal bersama. Dia sudah menemukan belahan jiwanya. Menikah setahun lalu dan pindah bersama suaminya," jawab Luhan.

"Oh." Sehun merespon pendek, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

Seorang pelayan datang membawa nampan dengan pesanan mereka. _Black coffe_ tanpa gula untuk Sehun, dan _frappucino_ dengan lebih banyak tambahan krim untuk Luhan. Itu tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Kadang Luhan bertanya-tanya kenapa Sehun begitu menyukai minuman pahit seperti itu. _By the way,_ kebiasaan minum kopinya itu juga tidak sehat.

Setelah wanita pelayan itu berkata selamat menikmati dan pergi, Luhan membalikkan pertanyaan Sehun. "Kamu sendiri, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Sehun menjawab. "Aku baik." Itu terdengar seperti ia tidak yakin dengan jawabannya.

"Pacarmu itu...siapa namanya?" Luhan bertanya. "Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, kita hanya bertemu sekali di apartementmu waktu itu saat kamu memutuskan hubungan kita—Kalau aku tidak salah ingat,"

"Lu.."

"Ya?"

"Eung...tidak ada. Suyeon. Namanya Suyeon,"

"Ah, Suyeon ya." Luhan mengangguk, menyesap _frappucino_ nya kemudian bergumam pelan. "Nama yang cantik,"

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Ung..."

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, aku pikir kamu sudah lupa jalan kemari hehe." canda Luhan. Ia mengengguk berterimakasih atas tumpangan yang di berikan Sehun padanya.

"Mana mungkin, bagaimanapun aku pernah tinggal disini juga," kata Sehun.

"Ah, benar." Luhan tersenyum. "Kalau begitu selamat tinggal."

Alis sempurna Sehun bertaut. "Kenapa selamat tinggal?" Ia jelas tidak senang akan pemilihan kalimat Luhan. Itu seolah-olah mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi sampai kapanpun.

"Eh? Aku pikir kamu tidak akan lagi mau bertemu denganku,"

"Tidak. Sampai jumpa, itu yang benar, aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi setelah ini," putusnya, dengan nada otoriter khas seorang Oh Sehun.

Dia masih sama seperti dulu.

.

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Luhan terbangun lebih dulu ketika itu. Memandang wajah tertidur Sehun adalah hal yang selalu ia nikmati melakukannya._

 _"Sepertinya kamu sangat menikmati wajah tidur pacarmu yang tampan ini?"_

 _Luhan berkedip mendengar suara pacarnya sementara mata pria itu masih tertutup. "Eh? Sehun-ah."_

 _Sehun kemudian membuka matanya, mengecup hidung mungil Luhan sekilas dan mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh telanjang gadisnya. Itu adalah kali pertama mereka bercinta setelah dua tahun pacaran. Botol soju yang tergeletak kosong di lantai menjadi jawaban kenapa. Luhan ingat, semalam Sehun datang memberikan selamat karena Luhan masuk Universitas yang dia inginkan. Membawa beberapa botol soju dengan dalih jika itu harus di rayakan dengan minum. Yang tidak mereka sadar adalah Yixing tidak ada disana untuk mengontrol apapun yang mungkin mereka lakukan jika mabuk. Maka setelah beberapa tenggak, mereka teler dan berakhir saling mematuk dan menusuk di atas ranjang Luhan._

 _"Selamat pagi..." Luhan menyambut. Jelas senang dan tidak ada sesal di wajahnya._

 _"Pagi.." balas Sehun. "Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"_

 _"Eh, lumayan,"_

 _"Hanya lumayan?"_

 _"Harusnya?"_

 _"Harusnya lebih dari lumayan, karena aku memelukmu sepanjang kamu tidur." Sehun menekan bibir mereka, memberikan ciuman pagi yang basah dan lama._

 _"Aku menyakitimu tidak semalam?" tanya Sehun, setelah menjauhkan wajahnya._

 _"Eh, sedikit." Sebenarnya dia tidak sepenuhnya ingat._

 _"Sedikit? Ah, aku akan lembut lain kali dan melakukannya dengan kesadaran penuh, itu karena pengaruh alkohol sialan semalam. Aku jadi tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, maaf kalau aku kasar. **Aku tidak pernah mau menyakitimu kau tahu Lu**?"_

 _"Ya, aku tahu Sehun-ah"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

"Eh Sehun-ah?" Luhan terkejut ketika tahu-tahu melihat Sehun di toko Kyungsoo.

"Hai." Pria itu menyapa.

"Apa yang kamu butuhkan?" tanya Luhan kembali ke mode penjaga tokonya.

"Ah ya, ini." Sehun memberikan selembar kertas. "Bisakah kamu memberikanku apapun di daftar ini."

Luhan memindai setiap barang disana dan kembali melihat Sehun. "Oh tentu, tunggulah."

Ketika ia hendak berbalik Sehun memanggilnya. "Luhan?"

"Ya?"

"Kapan waktu bekerjamu selesai?"

Luhan melihat arlojinya. "Sebentar lagi kurasa." Kemudian melihat Sehun. "Setengah jam lagi sepertinya Kak Kai akan datang dan menggantikanku,"

"Bagus. Bisakah kita pergi untuk makan siang di luar?"

Luhan mengangguk, tanpa keraguan. "Ung...sepertinya bisa."

.

.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan—maksudku pekerjaan selain menjaga toko. Apa kamu sudah mendapatkannya?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak. Belum,"

"Ini adalah tahun kedua setelah kamu lulus. Apa kamu berniat menjaga toko Kyungsoo selamanya?"

Luhan berpikir. "Tidak ada rencana sih, tapi mungkin akan seperti itu sampai aku menikah nanti,"

Sehun terdiam, tangannnya mengepal memegang sendok, dadanya terbakar karena alasan yang jelas ia tahu kenapa. Kata menikah adalah sensitif. Ia menghela napas mencoba untuk tenang. "Tapi kamu sarjana dengan nilai bagus, apa kamu akan menyia-nyiakan gelarmu begitu saja?" katanya, kemudian melanjutkan. "Maksudku—aku bisa memberikan pekerjaan yang lebih baik selain penjaga toko dengan posisi tinggi di perusahaanku dan—"

"Sehun-ah?" Luhan memotong kalimat pria itu segera.

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan semua itu, aku bahagia dengan hidupku sekarang,"

"Kamu bahagia?"

"Sangat." Luhan menegaskan.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" ulang Luhan.

"Kenapa kamu bahagia sementara aku tidak bersamamu? Bukankah kau bilang kebahagianmu adalah ketika kau melihatku? Bagaimana dengan sekarang? Harusnya kau—"

"Sehun-ah, kamu baik-baik saja?" Luhan memegang tangannya tampak khawatir karena wajah Sehun mulai mengeras—indikasi saat dia marah.

Sehun memeras matanya tertutup. "Tidak. Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku TIDAK baik-baik saja kau dengar itu?" Sehun menjauhkan tangannya, membanting sendok, menciptakan suara denting yang cukup keras. "Dan jangan bertanya kenapa karena aku tidak mau membahasnya, aku tidak mau membahas tentang bagaimana aku masih mencintaimu bahkah setelah tahun-tahun terlewat, aku tidak mau membahas tentang bagaimana tidak ada satupun gadis yang kutemui lebih baik daripada kau Luhan."

Luhan berkedip, sejenak dunianya terasa berhenti. Ia melihat sekeliling di mana orang-orang mulai melihat ke meja mereka. Beberapa detik sebelum ia mendapatkan suaranya kembali. "E eh?..eoh, sepertinya ini mau hujan, aku harus pulang."

Luhan buru-buru mengambil tasnya, berdiri dan mengucapkan terimakasih untuk traktiran makan siang Sehun. Pria itu tidak menjawab masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi Luhan berkata. "Selamat tinggal...eh...Sehun-ah."

.

.

 **Ya, selamat tinggal Luhan.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

.

APA INI? Bodo ah. Ini yang menta sequel ya...dan menta si Ohseh menyesal atas perbuatannya sendiri. Ini dia.

Oke, ini no feel banget. Ya ya, tapi author ngerasa hidup Lulu disini itu agak miris, yegak si? Apa perasaan gue aja. Wkwkw, maaf sama pembaca yang baca sampe akhir kemudian mencak mencak karena akhirnya tidak sesuai harapan kalian. Hehe.

Sequel lagi? Masih dipikirkan.

.

.

.

.

.

520!


End file.
